


Саке, которое решает проблемы семьи Учиха

by Keepmeinmiind



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 10:05:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keepmeinmiind/pseuds/Keepmeinmiind
Summary: - А я-то думал, чего это у вас возле дома какой-то погром, то деревья вверх взлетали, то ты периодически, - блондин похлопал его по плечу. - А это вы с Сакурой-чан выясняли отношения, - парень разразился хохотом.





	Саке, которое решает проблемы семьи Учиха

**Author's Note:**

> Смутное, давно написанное, очень оосное (во 2 части именно , 1 еще относительно нормальная) произведение. Написанное под впечатлением песен и не претендующее на особый смысл. Просто захотелось увидеть такую сцену с такой (взрывоопасной) Сакурой и (отчаявшимся, немного потерянным ) Учихой. Изначально идеей был драббл, но потом персонажи стали алкашами и даже появился сюжет. Ну что же, так тому и быть.
> 
> И да, тут есть косячки. Исправлять я их, конечно же, не буду! Шучу, еще раз сто прочитаю и найду, что исправить :D

Входная дверь хлопнула, и Сакура улыбнулась:  
— Саске, ужин готов, — громко позвала своего мужа девушка.

— А где Сарада? — удивленно нахмурился парень, входя на кухню, — что-то ее не слышно. — Дочь всегда встречала его вместе с Сакурой, но эта неделя явно проходила под флагом перемен.

  
Ровно пять дней назад Саске согласился на операцию по восстановлению руки. Он и сам не мог себе признаться, что чувствовал, что предает себя. В конце концов, потерянная рука была символом ошибок прошлого, всех тех ужасных вещей, которые он успел натворить в юности: начиная с дезертирства и заканчивая попыткой убить Каге.

Путешествуя и постепенно расставляя по полочкам свои чувства, он честно старался понять, почему Наруто, Сакура и Какаши-сенсей так преданно верили в него. Но не мог. Ведь их он давно и много раз предавал, а Сакуру так и вообще убил в гендзюцу. А они простили его, приняли обратно в теплые объятия восстановленной команды семь.

Он был благодарен.

Смерть Итачи взметнула в его душе бурю чувств, он не знал, чего должен добиться и как. Ухватился как за соломинку утопающий за идею стать Хокаге, потом бросился к бревну — убить Наруто, затем ему бросили спасательный круг, который он поначалу отталкивал, но потом понял, что подвоха нет, и благодарно принял его.

Постоянно сравнивая свои чувства к Сакуре с чувствами к другим девушкам, он отмечал для себя, что все же не безразличен к ней. Пусть это была не любовь, но надежда на то, что в будущем из этого «просто приятно быть вместе» прорастет сильное и могучее чувство.

Так и случилось.

Сарада.

Он нежно перебирал в памяти немногочисленные воспоминания, связанные с дочерью. Пусть их не много — зато лучшие. Он пока не мог быть хорошим отцом. Для такого нужно быть цельной и сильной личностью, а у него с первым пока не складывается.

Сакура окружала его любовью, когда ему это было нужно, и уходила в тень, когда он нуждался в уединении. Она видела, что Саске сомневается, мечется от одного к другому, пытается то забыть, то вспомнить, и не трогала его. Душевные раны лучше лечить в одиночестве — так уж нужно.

Горько было от того, что к ней он, кажется, испытывал лишь приятельские чувства. Выбрав меньшее из зол — ее.

Сакура лишь преданно ждала его, провожая на миссии, встречая с них, воспитывая дочь — одна.

Учиха лишь удивлялся тому, что у него очень сильная жена. Внутренний стержень не давал ей сломаться, даже когда сломался Саске, даже когда нужно было держать их двоих.

И она держала. Баюкая его, словно ребенка, прогоняя всех внутренних демонов и дотрагиваясь до его угольной души, не боясь запачкаться или утонуть в ненависти и страхе.

Вернувшись из двухлетней миссии, он первым делом пошел к Наруто сдать отчет, а затем, не давая себе усомниться в принятом решении, в госпиталь Конохи, говорить с Цунаде о его руке.

Оказывается, Пятая догадывалась, что так и будет, поэтому ему даже не пришлось ждать операции. Рука уже ждала его.

Отлежавшись два дня в больнице, и делая некоторые упражнения, пока никто из медиков не видит, он быстро привык к новой конечности.

Он не мучился от боли, о которой предупреждала Цунаде. Физическая боль была всего лишь фоном для настоящих, внутренних мук.

Саске казалось, что это предательство. Словно вычеркнуть из своей жизни весь тот грязный период своей жизни, словно забыть об ошибках, отпустить грехи.

Наруто и Сакура его давно простили, но он себя не смог. И позволял своим внутренним демонам расти и рвать его на части.

  
— Знаешь, у Боруто сегодня день рождения, он пригласил всех своих одноклассников с ночевкой. Я разрешила Сараде остаться. Бедная Хината, — покачала головой Сакура, накрывая на стол. — Помимо всех генинов, которые Боруто у себя собрал, у нее есть еще один великовозрастный ребенок, — куноичи улыбнулась, вспоминая выходки Наруто во время недавнего выходного.

  
— Даттебае, Хината, дай синюю краску, мне очень нужно покрасть…покраснеть… Покрасить! — наконец выговорил пьяный Хокаге под смех неугомонных клонов. — Челку Какаши, а то она что-то слишком бесцветная у него… — бормотал он.

Хината и Сакура лежали на голове Хатаке, переговаривались и смеялись над комментариями Наруто. Хьюга приподнялась и кинула своему мужу баллон с краской, понадеявшись, что он сможет словить.

Но когда снизу послышался полувопль, полусмех целой армии Узумаки, а потом звук удара тела о землю стало ясно — Наруто краску не словил.

А когда две девушки выглянули из-за не покрашенной челки сенсея, то увидели, что Наруто умудрился ещё и проломать потолок в резиденции. Даже клон развеялись, опасаясь гнева главного.

— Ну еп ты ж, девочки, вы только посмотрите, какой отсюда вид на небо… Нет уж, не разрешу никому отремонтировать потолок.

— Наруто, это не потолок сломался, это твоя дырявая крыша уехала, — пробормотала Сакура миролюбиво.

Наруто живучий, а судя по тому, что во всю разглагольствует о том, чтобы оставить потолок целым, то с ним вдвойне все в порядке.

Но если у Узумаки и бывшей Хьюги все было отлично, то Сакура совсем не была уверена, что в ее отношениях с Саске все пучком.

Отпив с горла саке, девушка упала рядом с Наруто и посмотрела на звездное небо.

Сейчас она не хотела думать о том пазле, который пока еще шел к ним, продираясь сквозь бурю и шторм — ему было не помочь, он сам должен себя спасти. Сакура знала это как дважды два.

— Слишком синяя краска, не находите девушки? — задумался Наруто, разглядывая баллончик у себя в руке. — Вот в наше время приходилось все кисточкой делать — с душой, — авторитетно заявил Хокаге.

Хината и Сакура переглянулись и расхохотались — ночь была прекрасна.

  
Куноичи не удержалась и улыбнулась. Саске удивленно посмотрел на ее, но решил не уточнять.

— Вот как, ты уверенна, что с Сарадой все будет хорошо? Боруто не вызывает доверия, он такой же безответственный, как и его отец, — задумался парень.

Сакура кивнула:

— Хината разберется.

— Может сходим посмотрим, чего они там творят? — обладатель шарингана взглянул на жену — та лишь отмахнулась:

— Нет, Саске, у меня другие планы на эту ночь, — ответила долгим и невозмутимым взглядом куноичи.

Каждый раз, когда Сакура видела Хинату и Наруто вместе, в ее душе медленно поднимались чувства, которые она старалась запихнуть как можно дальше и глубже.

Зависть. Желание.

Она ничего не могла поделать с Саске — со своим желанием разобраться в своих чувствах он носился, как с занозой в заднице.

Когда он приходил с миссий, Сакура встречала его радостно и с надеждой — но с наступлением ночи желание уходило: иметь близость с Саске было так же нереально, как и достать звезду с неба.

Вспоминая их первый раз, девушка каждый раз заливалась краской. Воспоминания грели душу и возбуждали.

Но злость все равно была сильнее — от того, что это воспоминание было единственным.

— Прости, Сакура, опять миссия, — эти слова девушка могла повторить с той же интонацией и с тем же типично-учиховским выражением лица — настолько часто она их слышала. Точнее не очень часто, миссии были довольно длительными, но именно эти слова врезались в память как кунай.

Вспоминая ту нежность и желание, ярость и страстность — их переплетенные тела в их ночь любви — Сакуре хотелось взвыть, после той ночи Саске ни разу не прикоснулся к ней.

Что уж тут говорить про интим — они даже не целовались.

Все эти влюбленные пары в Конохе — в парках, в госпитале, в кабинете у Хокаге — да, на миссии они тоже ходили вдвоем — Сакура не хотела им ничего плохого, она хотела лишь, чтобы ее отношения с обладателем шарингана были такими же нормальными.

Но их отношениям до нормальности было еще очень далеко.

Сакура отложила приборы в сторону, встала и пошла на кухню. Саске услышал звук открывающегося шкафчика и звон стаканов — он нахмурился — он совсем не понимал, что собиралась делать Сакура.

А у Сакуры тряслись руки, еще чуть-чуть и ее бы волной страха накрыло с головой, поэтому она сделала единственное здравое, что пришло ей в голову — вспомнила, что у нее есть бутылка саке.

Та самая спасательная бутылка саке, которую когда-то они открыли с Хинатой, Цунаде и Ино. Когда Сакуре было настолько плохо, что она собиралась уходить от Саске даже без присутствия оного. Когда она заливалась смехом, то кричала от боли внутри, ревела и ревела. Хьюга, Пятая и Яманака успокаивали ее, как могли, пили, хохотали и так же ревели вместе с ней. После этого вечера, когда у Сакуры в конце отказали все тормоза, она узнала, что не у всех все так радужно, как ей казалось.  
Наруто был весь в делах, у Сая все еще были проблемы с проявлением настоящих эмоций, а Пятая… Джирая погиб, и вспоминать ей об этом больше не хотелось.

Сама мысль вставить кое-кому мозги на место — пришла давно, но вот Сакура не знала, как к ней подступиться. Она думала про это, когда шла на работу или за продуктами, специально стараясь идти помедленнее, чтобы обдумать все детали, чтобы выяснить, какая чаша весов перевешивает — любовь или злость.

Ее мысли бегали по кругу как тараканы и не хотели складываться в понятный ряд. Сакура знала, что лучше не пить, но если она сейчас же не откроет бутылку и не вольет содержимое себе в горло — то сойдет с ума.

Саке обожгло горло, но обещало, что мысли скоро протрезвеют.

«Хорошо, что Саске за мной не пошел» — думала Харуно, ведь помимо своего основного разговора, ей пришлось бы объяснять и свое пристрастие к алкоголю.

Приложившись к бутылке еще раз, девушка решила, что для достаточно серьезного разговора этого хватит.

— Саске, нам нужно поговорить, — прислонившись спиной к стене дома и сложив руки на груди, твердо сказала куноичи. Ветер приятно обдувал лицо и холодил ее красные щеки.

— Я слушаю тебя, — спокойно изрек Учиха.

Он избегал смотреть на ее — и смотрел в небо. Саске не знал, к чему клонит его жена, но все же смутно догадывался, что что-то не так. Все ее взгляды, брошенные украдкой, трясущиеся руки, и даже тот факт, что теперь он спал в гостиной — все это было неспроста.

Саске знал, что время для разговора придет, но не думал, что так быстро. Ему казалось, что он еще не разобрался в себе, что он еще не простил себя — что же тогда ему делать в Конохе? Он ведь так виноват перед ними. И он никогда не сможет искупить эту вину.

Ему нельзя было находится в этой деревне — но бросить Сакуру и Сараду он не мог, так и метался между двух берегов, успокаивая шторм то с одной, то с другой стороны.

Но кажется, назревало кое-что похуже, чем шторм.

— Понимаешь, Саске… — начала Харуно. «Ну же, Сакура, докажи, что ты достойна его! Ты же сильная, ты можешь» — кричала и уговаривала ее внутренняя часть, — я вот о чем хотела поговорить, — Саске скептически, но с мужеством взглянул на ее — ему не нравилось, что она тянула время. — Ты знаешь, Сарада скучает по тебе. Ей не нравится, что тебя так долго нет. Понимаешь, она даже однажды назвала Наруто отцом, просто потому что он купил ей какую-то игрушку. Да хотя бы и из-за того, что видит она его гораздо чаще. Нужно, чтобы рядом с ней был отец, который мог направлять ее и учить. Она ведь в конце концов, тоже Учиха, и у нее скоро пробудится шаринган, — куноичи взглянула на своего мужа, но тот только фыркнул. Сакура истолковала это по-своему.

— Ты думаешь, для нее это не важно? В последнее время она очень часто спрашивает меня, где ты и почему тебя так долго нет. — Саске вздохнул. — Ты ведь не можешь игнорировать ее, она же твоя дочь, она же Учиха, — Сакура неловко улыбнулась, но Саске даже не взглянул в ее сторону.

Харуно запнулась — ну вот, все мысли как назло вылетели из головы. И что же ему теперь говорить? Как себя вести? Идея пришла раньше, чем девушка успела осознать весь ее идиотизм.

Попросив подождать ее, девушка скользнула в дом. Учиха нахмурился, но решил подчиниться прихотям жены.

На этот раз Сакура решила, что нужно выпить еще больше, чтобы мысли собрались с духом и сами начали складываться в правильные слова.

Приятное тепло разливалось по ее телу, расслабляло, но ноги сделались ватными. Зато мысли наконец-то двинулись в правильном направлении.

— Понимаешь, Саске… Дело не только в Сараде, я ведь тоже скучаю, — бормотала, репетируя Сакура. — Нет, не так, слишком нежно — нужно жёстче. — Она ударила кулаком по столу, словно собираясь еще раз с мыслями. — Да, ты мой муж, и я твоя жена, но это не значит, что ты можешь крутить мной как хочешь, — Сакура икнула. — Я тоже хочу крутить тобой, как захочу. Туда, сюда, — Сакура начала махать руками, словно подтверждая свои слова. — Это опять не так! Ксо, этот алкоголь — настоящее проклятье. И зачем Пятая его вообще принесла? — Куноичи отмахнулась. — Да неважно, разве с ним плохо? Хотя бы утешить может, не то, что этот болван Саске… Плохо, что рук нет, ну и еще кое-чего интересного, — Сакура хихикнула, вспоминая первую ночь их любви.

— И чего же? — над ухом куноичи раздался тот самый спокойно-учиховский голос. Сакура оцепенела. Неужели он все слышал?

Саске развернул девушку к себе и уставился на бутылку в ее руках:

— Тут еще осталось, если ты хочешь, то держи… — пробормотала Харуно, протягивая саке парню.

— Сакура, с каких пор ты пьешь? — брови Учихи сошлись на переносице. — И где ты его взяла?

Сакура вспыхнула.

Мало того, что он оставлял ее одну с дочерью на долгие месяцы, так теперь еще и указывать будет, что ей здесь делать?

— Знаешь что, Саске, это не твое дело, — девушка отобрала бутылку и смело опрокинула ее себе в горло. Саске опешил, а потом почувствовал злость.

— Сейчас ты отправишься в свою комнату и не будешь выходить, пока не протрезвеешь, — он злился все больше и больше. — Я вижу, что ты не очень-то и рада моему возвращению, раз такое вытворяешь. Как хорошо, что Сарада этого не видит, — Саске схватил девушку за руку и потащил за собой к лестнице.

— Ах ты. Глупый, лицемерный, лживый, эгоистичный кретин, — заорала Сакура, выдергивая руку из плена Учиха.

Саске обернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть кулак Харуно, летящий прямо в живот.  
Сакура не могла поверить — да ему же было плевать на нее. Поддерживать имидж, свою классную репутацию Учиха — это все, что ему было нужно. Примерная жена, умная дочь — с виду они выглядели хорошей семьей. Но в тихом омуте черти водятся. И сейчас Сакура докажет эту ему.

— Учиха, — орала девушка. — Да как же ты меня бесишь, — удар он отклонил, но это ничего — в след первому летит следующий.

— Сакура, ты пьяна, а я не хочу драться, — устало ответил Саске. — Давай ты пойдешь к себе и протрезвеешь? — он направил удар девушки на обеденный стол, который сломался, словно бумажный.  
— А я хочу! — крикнула девушка.

Саске пытался переварить два факта: Сакура напала на него, и она сломала стол. Он устало вздохнул и собирался сложить печати, но тут же был отброшен к стене сильным ударом по спине.

Потом он сразу почувствовал приближение кулака, пропитанного чакрой, и легко парировал удар, подбрасывая девушку к потолку, но тело исчезло в облаке дыма, а мощный удар снизу выбил его из колеи.

Он не хотел активировать шаринган или тем более возводить вокруг себя Сусанно — это же его жена и он не хотел причинить ей боль, но кажется Сакура хотела драться по-настоящему.

Схватив его одной рукой за рубашку, она потащила его на улицу, и там отправила другой далеко в полет над лесом:

— Ты, Саске, не думай, что на тебе свет клином сошелся… — бормотала куноичи.

Ей нужно было немного времени, чтобы придумать стратегию: Саске обездвижить и заставить молчать. Пока она будет вещать, мешать он ей не должен.

Девушка ухмыльнулась и отправилась за Учихой. Саске уже пришел в себя и оценивал ущерб, нанесенный его полетом — добрый десяток стволов были сломаны, четко показывая его путь приземления.

Но розоволосый пьяный монстр приближался и нужно было придумать, как его остановить, пока Коноха цела.

Он помассировал новую руку, словно готовя ее к бою — что же, если для того, чтобы его жена протрезвела — нужно нокаутировать ее, пожалуй, он сделает это.

Сакура ухмыльнулась, наконец-то Учиха воспринял ее намерения всерьез. Обладатель шарингана уже во всю складывал печати для огненного футона — пустив в сторону девушки шар, он сосредоточился на ее перемещениях. Девушка отпрыгнула в сторону и полетела к нему, но все же шар задел открытую кожу на ее голени и бедре. Кожа обуглилась, обнажая мгновенно темнеющие мышцы и белесую кость. Ткань брюк осыпалась пеплом к ногам девушки. Рана выглядела ужасно. Саске был так потрясен, увидев торчащую из тела Сакуры кость, что атака двойника застала его врасплох. Сбив ему дыхание, его отправили в полет опять — прямо на водную гладь реки.

На мгновение вода над его головой сомкнулась, но он быстро вынырнул, опасаясь, что нанес Сакуре непоправимый урон. Несомненно, в этот момент у него вылетело из головы, что его жена - один из опытнейших медиков мира, и что, конечно, она может залечить подобные раны.

Он вынырнул как раз тогда, кода девушка держала обе руки над открытой раной и сосредоточенно восстанавливала мышечные ткани. По ее телу поползли татуировки, наполняя силой каждую клетку тела.

Сакура закатила глаза, когда увидела выражение лица мужа. Ее до безумия раздражало, что Учиха все еще не верит в ее способности, хотя видел их подтверждение много раз.

И куноичи уже бежала к нему, напрягая вторую руку для удара. Саске уклонился и развернулся, хватая девушку за плечо и пытаясь ударить ее по голове рукояткой от меча.  
Харуно заблокировала взмах катаной, собранной в локте чакрой.

Саске отшатнулся, и сразу же схлопотал отменный пинок в грудь с ноги. Активировав шаринган, он среагировал быстро и вонзил катану в бедро Сакуре. Но девушка только этого и ждала — катану с первого раза выдернуть не получилось, застряла в кости, и девушка взмахнула скальпелем из чакры, лишая его возможности шевелить рукой.

Саске выругался — Сакура церемониться совсем не собиралась. Шаринган загорелся алым — парень пытался словить взгляд Сакуры, но та выскользнула из его рук, быстро отбежав на несколько метров по водной глади.

Саске ухмыльнулся — у него все еще была вторая рука. И он уже собирал чакру, наполняя воздух вокруг электрическими разрядами. Чтобы не поджариться, но все же ранить девушку, он подпрыгнул в воздух, но когда его рука коснулась глади, толщи воды разделились, и появившееся тело девушки приняло удар чидори в грудь - Саске замер и, если бы не шаринган, то он был бы уже мертв - хотя он все еще сомневался, что у его жены именно такие намерения. Это был клон, который развеялся через несколько секунд, и сразу за ним сбоку появилась Сакура с поднятой ногой, приготовленной для удара. Саске мгновенно сгруппировался, но от мощного удара по скрещенным рукам на грудной клетке все равно у него перехватило дыхание, согнуло пополам и швырнуло назад — на берег.

Перед глазами мелькали темные круги, грудина болела — но Саске знал, что секунда промедления сейчас будет стоить ему жизни. Он уже не был уверен, что Сакура не хочет его убить. Упираясь о колено, он попытался встать и услышал звук металла о камень позади него. Обернулся и увидел летящий в горло его же меч, а за ним яростную Сакуру. Он остановил меч рукой и отвел ее в сторону, позволив стали впиться в кожу на ладони, но тут же перестал чувствовать эту руку — она повисла плетью вдоль тела и катана упала рядом.

Саске откинулся назад и попытался ударить Сакуру ногой в живот, но девушка перехватила его лодыжку и резко вскинула руку вперед, проводя скальпелем чакры по шее.

Он упал на землю, стараясь сдержать проклятия. Сакура парализовала все тело, и у него были большие проблемы, он беспристрастно посмотрел на небо, но в следующее мгновение Сакура уже сидела на нем, опираясь на плечи руками и заглядывая ярко-зелеными глазами в лицо.

— А сейчас, Саске, я с тобой поговорю, а ты спокойно полежишь и послушаешь, — сказала Сакура.

— Сакура? — Он не мог поверить, что он ей проиграл. — Какого черта ты творишь? — прорычал Саске.

Сакура была довольна собой. Даже в нетрезвом состоянии она могла справиться с Учихой, и это льстило.

— Сакура, отпусти меня, — ледяным тоном отрезал Учиха. — Часть твоего разговора ни о чем я слышал на кухне.

Сакура вспыхнула:

— И что же ты слышал? — девушка задумчиво взглянула на парня.

— Все.

— И что ты понял?

— Что-то вроде того, что я должен почаще бывать с Сарадой, — он задумался. — А еще, что тебе скучно одной дома. А еще, что у тебя проблемы с алкоголем, — сухо и мрачно бросил парень.

Сакура дала ему щелбан. Голова Саске мотнулась в сторону от силы удара — лоб запульсировал, в голове помутилось. На мгновение он завис, но возмущение догнало его, и голос вернулся.

— За что? — прорычал он.

— За все хорошее, Учиха. Ты еще ничего не понял? Ты думаешь, у нас нормальные отношения?

Саске кивнул.

— Ты больной?

Помотал головой.

— А кажется, наоборот. Ты действительно ничего не понимаешь? У нас не семья, Саске, у нас дурдом. Тебя постоянно нет дома — это не нормальное отношение мужа к жене и отца к дочери. Ты за эти годы так и не разобрался в себе? Так вот, будешь разбираться сидя в Конохе на попе.

— Нет, это не тебе решать.

— Саске, ты не понимаешь. Ты заходишь домой как гость. Ко мне и Сараде ты относишься как чужой человек. Я не могу больше терпеть это.

Сакура виновато, но с решительностью взглянула в его глаза.

— К чему ты клонишь, Сакура? — Саске уставился в ее лицо, выискивая подвох или повод усомниться в ее блефе. А это был блеф, несомненно… Но когда девушка покачала головой, Учиха начал сомневаться.

Но неужели она не понимала? Эти все миссии — это не от нелюбви к ним, а наоборот от любви.

Он хотел разобраться в себе, но детали его внутреннего пазла не хотели складываться воедино, и он сбегал, от нее, от Сарады, от Наруто. Он не мог спокойно смотреть им в глаза. Ему нужно было найти себя, а потом обрести их.

Но упрямые внутренние демоны упорно не хотели покидать его душу. Изгоняя их миссиями, тренировками, лишением человеческого общения на месяцы — он не добился ничего.

Пазл не складывался.

Он хотел вернуться к ним обновленным, мудрым человеком, который обдумал свои грехи и умирил демонов, но шли годы, а улучшения не было.

— Ты ведь знаешь, почему я ухожу туда. Ты понимаешь, почему я не могу находиться здесь. Не могу нормально общаться с тобой, Наруто. Да я не в состоянии даже воспитывать дочь — что я могу ей дать, когда у меня самого не все в порядке? Как я могу быть хорошим отцом? А ты… ждешь меня, и я очень благодарен тебе за это, но сама понимаешь, я еще не могу. Я все еще не тот, кем должен стать.

— Ты действительно дурак или просто такой глупый?

Пока Саске пытался придумать что-то умнее, чем «я не такой глупый», Сакура его опередила.

— Я думала, что на миссиях ты делом занимаешься и умнеешь, но кажется, что ты как был ребенком, так и остался им. Ты так никогда не избавишься от этой вины, которая так отягощает тебя. Ты не сможешь ни побороть свои страхи, ни справиться с тем, что преследует тебя, — Саске удивленно взглянул на нее.

Сакура положила руку ему на щеку и нежно улыбнулась:

— Неужели ты думаешь, что ты один, кто собирал себя по кусочкам после Четвертой Мировой?

Она опустила голову, разглядывая его обнаженную грудь — в ссадинах и кровоподтеках.

— Я знала, зачем ты уходишь, — она глубоко вздохнула. — Конечно, я знала. Ты думаешь, я не видела, что ты сам не свой? Думаешь, я не видела того, сгорающего живьем человека в собственном аду? Я ведь видела все те годы, когда ты его создавал. Сначала ненавистью к Итачи, потом уход из деревни, дальше больше… и больнее. — Она положила руку на грудь и легонько надавила туда, где всегда было больно, но не поддавалось медицинским дзюцу.

У Саске всплыла перед глазами та самая ночь, когда месть вскружила ему голову. Слова Сакуры тогда всколыхнули целую бурю чувств в его душе, но желание убить Итачи было сильнее. Как же он был глуп тогда…

Он тонул в волнах отчаяния, захлебывался им — у него был личный океан. Вода затекала в горло, разрывала легкие, он барахтался, но потом все равно шел ко дну — и так каждый день, день за днем.

Легкая рука погладила его по щеке, вытаскивая из кошмара:

— Пора возвращаться домой, Саске.

— Исцели меня, пожалуйста, — прохрипел Учиха.

Сакура кивнула и сосредоточила чакру в руках, а затем пустила ее нити в тело парня, постепенно восстанавливая нервные окончания.

Затем встала с него и посмотрела по сторонам, оценивая, какой ущерб они нанесли. Сломанные стволы деревьев валялись в округе, а те, которые тогда остались целыми — догорали от Футона Саске. Сакура присвистнула:

— Как мы Наруто объяснять это будем?

Но Саске не ответил, ему было все равно на деревья или скалы, которые Сакура разбивала, когда пыталась его зацепить. Саске подумал, что Наруто определенно понравится, что они решили немного поменять вид деревни.

Сейчас его волновала только она. Он подхватил куноичи на руки:

— Но я могу и сама добежать, — взволнованно рассмеялась розоволосая.

— Нет, Сакура, у меня другие планы, — ухмыльнулся обладатель шарингана, вспоминая ее слова перед дракой, и поспешил к дому.

Темное небо было усеяно созвездиями, луна освещала им путь словно показывая дорогу.

Остатки алкоголя окончательно выветрились из сознания девушки, но навалилась усталость. Она прислонила голову к груди мужа и прислушалась — гулкие, ровные удары раздавались под ребрами, словно успокаивая девушку.

Что же будет теперь с ними? Этот разговор утонет, как и десятки предыдущих?

Что же, это был по крайней мере более… экспрессивным. И крушащим все вокруг.

Когда они добрались до дома, девушка поначалу хотела лечь спать, но потом передумала — сейчас не хотелось терять ни минуты и провести время с Саске. Она была уверена, скоро прозвучит та самая фраза «У меня миссия», и они опять расстанутся.

Горячие потоки воды смывали с нее все волнение за этот день. Теперь она могла почти спокойно вздохнуть.  
Стоя под душем девушка думала, что будет, если после такого выяснения отношений Учиха уйдет куда-подальше. Что она будет говорить Сараде? Что она сама его прогнала? Или опять миссия?

Будь, что будет — решила девушка, выходя из ванной. Она сделала все, что могла — в который раз обнажила всю глубину ее безумной любви к нему.

Зайдя в свою комнату, девушка решила не включать свет — он больно резал бы по ее заплаканным и раскрасневшимся глазам, и света луны хватало, чтобы освещать часть комнаты.

Полотенце скользнуло с ее влажного тела, она потянулась к легкому халату в шкафу, но в миг ее руку перехватили и прижали к себе.

Прежде, чем Сакура успела испугаться, в темноте перед ней блеснули ярко-алые глаза и насмешливый голос произнес:

— Сакура, нужно быть осторожнее. А если бы кто-то другой пробрался бы к тебе в комнату?

— Сейчас у меня есть ты, так что переживать нечего, — девушка смущенно отстранилась от парня и потянулась за халатом.

Но ей не позволили этого сделать.

В следующее мгновение она поняла, что лежит на своей же кровати, как раз на той ее части, что хорошо освещалась луной.

А рядом лежал Саске и не скрывая, ласкал взглядом ее обнаженное тело.

Девушка неловко прикрыла девичьи прелести руками и грозно уставилась на Саске:

— Что ты творишь? Я же… — но закончить мысль ей не дали.

Бесстыдно прервав ее на полуслове, Саске накрыл ее мягкие губы своими обветренными и грубыми. Девушка опешила и не сразу поняла, что ей нужно делать, но забытые чувства брали свое, и она начала неловко отвечать на поцелуй мужа.

— Сакура, как же я долго ждал этого… — прохрипел Учиха и углубил поцелуй, дотрагиваясь своим языком до ее.

Мысли Сакуры летели лишь в одном направлении, и его слова только сильнее разожгли огонь желания.

Саске отстранился от Харуно и взглянул в ее глаза, уже пьяные от желания и похоти. Ухмыльнулся и начал покрывать легкими поцелуями ее шею.

Сакура застонала, прижимая его голову сильнее к своему телу и зарывалась руками в его волосы.

Ее хриплые стоны давали зеленый свет мыслям и действиям Учихи. Он опустил руку на грудь куноичи, нежно погладил и сжал пальцами сосок — девушка выгнулась ему навстречу.

Продолжая покрывать ее белую шею поцелуями, он опускался ниже к груди, оставляя на нежной коже фиолетовые отметки. Ее запах был настольно многослоен, что Саске хотелось зарыться в ее волосы и больше не выпускать из объятий. Он потянулся к губам девушки, искусанных от желания, и нежно очертил языком контур нижней губы, словно пробуя ее на вкус.

Опустившись ниже, он скользнул по соску языком и словил стон удовольствия девушки, и любуясь раскрасневшимся лицом девушки, провел пальцем по второму соску — твердому и такому желанному.

Сакура томно посмотрела на него и нахмурившись, провела рукой по рубашке — ей определено не нравилось, что она было обнажена, а он одет.

Попыталась раздеть его, и когда ненужный предмет одежды оказался на полу, она потянулась к брюкам Учихи, но пальцы заплетались, и застежка никак не поддавалась — в конце концов ей это надоело и она, собрав чакры в руках дёрнула застежку.

Ткань разошлась по шву:

— Ну вот, придется покупать новые, — и Сакура смущенно рассмеялась.

— Тебя это сейчас волнует? — ухмыляясь, прошептал Саске наклоняясь к ней.

Сакура качнула головой и припала к его губам.

Сейчас ей хотелось лишь снять последний предмет одежды с Саске — и когда парень оказался полностью обнажен, Сакура отстранилась и невольно залюбовалась мужским телом.

Очерченные формы мышц и выступающие вены сводили девушку с ума. Саске был накачан в нужных местах - в идеальных местах; у него четко проявлялись те заветные "шесть кубиков", ради которых нужно было упорно тренироваться. Сакура гулко сглотнула, когда ее взгляд прошелся по плавным линиям сильных рук.

Ласки и поцелуи Саске становились все нетерпеливее и внизу живота все трепетало, разливалось тепло и становилось влажно в промежности.

Девушка и совсем перестала дышать, когда он опустился еще ниже и начал целовать ее шрамы на внутренней стороне бедер, но глубоко вздохнула, когда он провел пальцем между ног.

Саске уже не мог терпеть — он видел, как прикрыты в блаженстве глаза Сакуры. Он проник в нее двумя пальцами, и начал медленно колебать там ими, доставляя девушке еще большее удовольствие. Ее бедра двигались ему навстречу, требуя большего.

Саске погладил грудь девушки и рывком раздвинул ей ноги, пристраиваясь между них. Приподняв их так, чтобы девушка чувствовала его твердый член, упирающийся ей в бедро.

Сакура уже не просила — она умоляла — ее грудь двигалась в такт ее глубокому дыханию. Розовые волосы разметались по подушке, щеки розовели от ласк парня.

Он опустился к ее лицу, чтобы поцеловать, потом провел пальцем от ложбинки под шеей и до пупка, затем опустил руку и взяв член в руки, медленно ввел его в промежность.

Девушка вскрикнула, вцепилась в плечи Саске, но все же взволнованно застонала и двинулась бёдрами ему навстречу. Ее ноги обвили его бедра, прижимаясь еще сильнее к мужскому телу.

Сначала медленно, но потом все быстрее — их тела двигались в такт. Саске прижимал девушку к себе, целовал ее нужные и податливые губы, ловя полувсхлипы, полустоны и сам вздрагивал от восторга. Ему до одури, до кипения крови хотелось эту несносную девушку, которая разгромила все вокруг их дома, лишь чтобы объяснить свои чувства. На его лбу выступила испарина — в комнате становилось жарко, взгляд замутился. Губы Сакуры беззвучно шевелились  
Их тела сплетались воедино — жар, спутанные волосы, затуманенные глаза. Саске не хотел называть это действо сексом. Само слово казалось неуместным и омерзительным. Ему казалось, что они второй раз занимаются настоящей любовью.

Судорожное сбитое дыхание Сакуры и желание, которое завладело их душами, соединяя их вместе.

Эта ночь принадлежала только их любви.

Саске выводил узоры на спине девушки, чувствуя, как она восстанавливает дыхание.

— И что теперь будет? — взволнованно проронила девушка, не глядя в его сторону.

Саске ухмыльнулся, перевернул ее и усадил сверху, убирая руки, взметнувшиеся, чтобы скрыть грудь.

— Ты имеешь в виду свой погром? Не знаю, но думаю, Наруто нас простит… — Саске тихо рассмеялся.

Девушка сердито взглянула не него:

— Ты опять завтра уйдешь?

Парень взял ее лицо в ладони и поцеловал в метку на лбу, потом скинул ее на кровать рядом с собой и начал одеваться.

Сакура задумчиво смотрела на его действия.

— Ты прям сейчас на миссию уходишь, что ли?

— Нет, одевайся.

Через несколько минут они уже летели по улицам Конохи, и только тогда, когда на их пути показался дом Наруто и Хинаты девушка расслабилась — во всей видимости, он просто хочет проверить все ли хорошо с Сарадой, и уходить пока не собирается. Ей совершенно не нравилось, что Учиха игнорировал ее слова.

Зайдя в дом Хокаге, они отправились на шум в одной из комнат. Из взгляду предстали разбросанные игрушки и дерущиеся брат с сестрой.

— Боруто, ты у меня сейчас получишь, — кричала Химавари. — Отдай игрушку! Ты уже одного зайца мне порвал!

— Это ты была виновата, — таким же криком отвечал Боруто. — Я хочу показать Митсуки, как это работает.

— Обойдешься, — шикнула на брата Химавари. — Сарада и ЧоЧо уже ждут, — девочка кивнула на подруг на диване, которые со смехом наблюдали за поединком.

Саске и Сакура переглянулись и решили убраться по-тихому, пока их не заметили.

На пороге дома девушка остановилась и сложила руки на груди, рассматривая дом напротив, и совершенно не обращая внимания на парня.

— Саске, я хочу, чтобы ты наконец-то ответил на мои слова, — проронила Сакура.

Но ее развернули и бесцеремонно впились в губы грубым поцелуем.

— Слушай, я понимаю, что ты очень хочешь, но дай я свои дела закончу, а потом обсудим все, — Саске схватил ее за руку и побежал, активируя шаринган на ходу.

— Как я и думал, — он рассматривал лица Хокаге на скале. — Нам нужно вот на ту голову, — указал парень на Какаши. — Там вечеринка и без нас. — Он ухмыльнулся и расслабил глаза — алый цвет исчез, уступив место иссиня-черному.

Подбегая к вершине скал, Сакура услышала громкой смех двух влюбленных, а потом стук бутылки и нахмурилась. И когда они начали так много пить?

Но думать над продолжением мысли было некогда, они уже взлетели на голову Какаши-сенсея и увидели смеющуюся Хинату и скачущего на одной ноге Наруто с бутылкой в руке.

— Ой Ксоо, Хината, неужели я настолько пьян, что у меня уже галлюцинации в виде Саске? — Наруто расхохотался и упал рядом с девушкой.

Учиха недоуменно уставился на него и сложил руки на груди. И только спустя несколько минут Наруто понял, что перед ним настоящий, реальный Саске, и расхохотался еще сильнее.

— А я-то думал, чего это у вас возле дома какой-то погром, то деревья вверх взлетали, то ты периодически, — блондин похлопал его по плечу. — А это вы с Сакурой-чан выясняли отношения, — парень разразился хохотом.

— Наруто, — грозно начал Саске. — Я тебя сейчас Аматерасу подожгу, если не заткнешься.

Хогаке поставил бутылку с саке, примирительно поднял руки вверх и улыбнулся самой миролюбивой улыбкой, на которую только был способен в пьяном виде:

— Колись, ты ведь не просто так пришел, — он прищурился. — Что-то случилось?

— И да, и нет, — Учиха неуверенно взглянул на Наруто. — Давай отойдем.

Сакура и Хината проводили своих мужей задумчивыми взглядами:

— Что задумал Саске? — Хината спросила у розоволосой куноичи.

— Я не знаю. Мы сначала к вам в дом пришли, посмотреть, что там дети делают, а потом вот Саске сюда меня притащил, — девушка покрутила в руках бутылку, наблюдая, как внутри переливается алкоголь, затем сделала большой глоток. — Не думаю, что он это, чтобы к вашей приватной вечеринке присоединиться, но ты знаешь, я не против, — девушка улыбнулась.

— У вас все хорошо?  
— Наверное да, хотя я и сама не знаю — мы пытались поговорить, но получилось не очень, — девушка вспомнила полет Саске. — Я не могу смотреть, как он уходит на миссии, Хината. Это гложет меня внутри. Да и Сарада. Но это ты и так знаешь, — куноичи махнула рукой.

Хината прижала девушку к себе и погладила ее по голове, успокаивая.

Сзади послышался сначала взволнованное, потом радостное «Даттебайо». Девушки переглянулись.

— Сакура-чан, Хината-чан, представляю Вам капитана АНБУ — Саске Учиха собственной персоной, — Наруто заразительно расхохотался, а потом подбежал к Хинате и хватив ее на руки, закружился с ней в танце, продолжая смеяться и целовать ее.

Сакура не веря своим ушам посмотрела на своего мужа.

Неужели он прислушался к ее словам? Неужели он не будет теперь ходить на эти свои дурацкие длительные миссии?

Саске улыбнулся уголками губ и кивнул, словно зная, о чем она думает.

Сакура подхватила смех Наруто.

И через несколько секунд на каменной голове Хатаке Какаши смеялась вся компания.


End file.
